Family Tradition
by kbeto
Summary: It's Christmas time and the Fletcher-Jones family are ready for the holidays. Tom's excited, the twins are excited, and Danny's just going with the flow. Flones, family fluff, rated Kplus because it's very innocent.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Christmas or any reference to pop culture._

_A/N: This is __**Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful**__ trying to get me in the Christmas mood and I haven't written anything for this tag in forever, so..._

_**Anonymous**__ Glad you enjoyed it, Nonnie! :) BWAhaha! I just couldn't resist having Danny all flirty and embarrassing Tom! I'm shameless! Hehe! Hope you're feeling better, dear! *hugs*_

Family Tradition

"Papa, wake up!"

"Come on, Dan! The kids are waiting!"

Danny reluctantly opened his eyes, finding it impossible to sleep with all those voices calling him, as well something bouncing on him. There, sitting on his chest, he saw Luke grinning at him with a big crystal star in hands.

"Where's the fire, Moogle?" he chuckled, running a hand through his son's curls. "Why are ya here?"

"It's December, Papa!" Leah tugged at her father's leg with all the force she had, in an attempt to move the man out of bed. "It's tree time!"

"I know you're tired from work, but they've been waiting for hours." It was Tom's turn to make his presence known, bending down to plant a quick kiss on Danny's lips and taking hold of one of those large hands. "They insist to have you helping out."

Of course, only Christmas would explain all the commotion so early in a Saturday morning. Danny already knew how much of a kid Tom turned into whenever the holidays got near, but the surprise was to find out that _both_ their kids were exactly like their Dad. Living with three very Christmas-ey people could be pretty hard, especially when one didn't share the same passion as them.

"Okay, okay. I'll put me trousers on and we can start decorating," Danny sighed, propping himself up on his elbows. Instantly, he found himself being hugged and his cheeks being peppered with sloppy kisses.

~#~

After breakfast, the Fletcher-Jones family got to work on decorating their home with all the stuff they had in their 'Christmas box'. Fairy lights, baubles, angels, tinsel, stars, almost everything related to the festivities could be found inside the big box. Tom and the kids took responsibility of sorting the decoration and deciding what would go where, whilst Danny was left with the more laborious tasks, like assembling their huge, artificial tree together.

"Why do I feel I got the short stick in this?" He arched an eyebrow at his family, laughing when he received three pairs of puppy eyes in response; he couldn't protest against those cute faces.

It took them a few hours to get everything ready, but when they finally finished it, you could _breathe_ Christmas in every room of the house, all enclosures filled with at least 4 festive elements. Even the bathroom had mini Santa climbing a rope that dangled from the mirror, a snowman inside an electronic globe that kept the snow in the air, towels with reindeer motives and a medium sized Santa that sings and dances whenever anybody passes him.

"Dude's a bit creepy," Danny said, pointing to the strange doll. He never really liked it, though he couldn't simply throw it away, not when his family loved the damn thing; he just had to not freak out every time a man starts singing Jingle Bells whenever he has to pee.

Needless to say, their living room, too, had neat decoration. The tree stood in a corner with plenty of space to put presents under, its leaves dusted with fake snow, and its totality covered in tinsel, angels, baubles, ribbons and fairy lights. Atop the tall tree rested a crystal star –the same Luke had in hands earlier– that Leah put there with Danny's help, shining bright with few tiny lamps inside it.

"We're officially ready for Christmas, Bunnies," Tom said, crouching to the kids' level and looping an arm around each of them. Danny smiled, watching the scene with fondness. No matter how many times he watched it, seeing Tom turn into a kid along with the twins always put a smile upon his face.

~#~

December flew by, and before long Christmas Eve arrived, bringing with it delicious meals at the twins' grandparents. To avoid jealousy, Tom decided they would spend the day with Danny's family and head to his parents' when evening came. That way they would get to spend time with everyone and still be able to get home early, because he knew Luke would be up extra early the next day, and kids need to go to bed early.

Surely enough, when the Fletcher-Jones family got home – Tom carrying Leah, Danny with Luke on his back– everyone craved for some sleep. Tom made a mute sign to his husband to follow him upstairs, and within minutes they had the twins in pyjamas and sleeping soundly on their bed. The parents smiled at such an adorable sight and kissed both goodnight, before leaving to their own room.

Shrouded in the darkness of the night, they picked four wrapped gifts from the highest shelf in their closet to put under the tree downstairs. An easy task, would it seem, were not for Tom's perfectionist self being in charge of it.

"Tom, that's the 8th time you rearrange tha'. Do ya think they will pay attention to how the boxes are laid?" Danny sighed, watching his husband play with the boxes like they were bloody Tetris.

"Belt up, Daniel! This has to be perfect, I try my best to make all things perfect."

Danny smirked at that remark. "I know, otherwise you wouldn't have given me cool kids," he chuckled, prompting Tom's ears to go red and to face him.

"You sweet talker," the blond stuttered a bit, eventually letting a smug Danny lead him upstairs for a shower together.

~#~

"Tomorrow's Christmas," Danny spoke nonchalantly, slipping into his black boxers, running a finger under its waistband.

"I know! I want to see their faces when they open the gifts we got them!" Tom rubbed his hands together, unaware of a malicious glint in those blue eyes watching him pull a pyjama bottom on.

"I'm talking about _me,_ Tommy," he walked over to Tom, putting a hand on a pale shoulder. "What are you getting _me_? I'm not talking about that box under the tree, just to be clear," the hand roamed down Tom's spine, giving him goose pimples, resting just above his arse.

"I should get you coal for being so _naughty."_ They both laughed at their cheesiness, kissed, and the proceeded to go to bed.

~#~

"Dad! Papa! Dad! Papa! Dad! Papa! Wake up!" The two voices chorus pierced Tom's and Danny's eardrums very early in the morning, probably a few minutes past 6. Danny had it worse, as he had consumed some wine and other beverages the night before, giving him a slight migraine.

Tom was the first to fully wake up, sitting up to look at two bouncing kids grinning and being generally hyper. He shook Danny awake and in a few moments the twins had their full attention, much to the little ones' contentment.

"We got gifts!" Leah stated with wide eyes. Her reaction made her fathers chuckle, though they still paid attention to every word she said. "Papa and Dad got gifts, too!"

"Satan gave us presents!"

"Danny!" Tom slapped Danny's arm in an attempt of getting the brunet to stop laughing, whilst mildly horrified that he would find that funny. "Luke, it's _Santa,_ not _Satan,_ Champ."

"Okay, Dad!" The little boy frowned for a second, but nodded in conformance. "Can we go now?"

"Eager, eh? Wha' if we get there super fast?" Danny asked, giving Tom a wink. He knew the other man would understand the code, and certainly enough Tom mimicked his action of swinging his legs over the edge of their bed.

"They seem eager, indeed, Dan. What should we do?"

With swift movements, each man swept a child in their arms and dashed down the stairs, ignoring the giggles and screams coming from the twins they carried. Upon arriving at their living room, the men dropped Luke and Leah and started a tickle punishment till none of them had any more air in their lungs to laugh.

"Now, you can go each take a present that's not yours and hand it to the person it belongs to," Tom instructed his kids with a smile. Despite not being able to read complex sentences, the twins knew their names, as well as Tom's and Danny's. An useful ability that Tom himself made sure they would learn and prepare them for their life in school.

"Merry Christmas, Tom," Danny looped an arm around Tom's shoulders and kissed his temple.

"Merry Christmas, Dan," Tom replied, resting his head against his husband's shoulder, watching the twins play with new toys in front of their tree, all four warmed by the special date.

~Fin~


End file.
